Client retention in a day care opiate abuse treatment center in Harlem is increased through program enrichment with work projects, monetary rewards for program participation, contract agreements, and increased monitoring of client activities. The relationships among client characteristics, treatment variables, and treatment outcomes are examined in the predominantly black male population.